


you've got a fantastic ass

by magicalspoonlover



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalspoonlover/pseuds/magicalspoonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that conversation during those nerve deadening drinks, Eraas remembers what was said at the end, while Iron Bull thinks nothing of it. So the Tal-Vashoth decides to, for once, mess with the larger Qunari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got a fantastic ass

Normally Eraas was not the type to try to mess with someone deliberately, unless he was in a battle, or dealing with impossible nobles. Other than those things, he generally avoided causing harmless pranks to any of his Inquisition members or having a good laugh at their expense. That was Sera's job as well as Varric's. Oft times Eraas had to calm Josephine down when a bucket hanging on her door tipped its contents over her, or stop Cassandra from outright lunging at Sera with her sword. Those were trying moments indeed and he'd learned the hard way to merely shake his head at Sera and Varric, who together had rightly earned the title of pranking duo. The Tal-Vashoth had tried, the first few occasions to get them to tone their pranks down, but his efforts had only succeeded in him being their victim for a week or so, much to his horror.

Needless to say, he'd learned not to interfere from then on when eventually the rather personal pranks had stopped. He had still been plucking pine needles out of his battlemage armour for days afterwards.

Iron Bull, however, had basically _asked_ for something of the mischievous nature. When they were celebrating the victory of killing a high dragon the other night over some rather potent drinks, he'd revealed somewhat of a fascination for the smaller Qunari's ass. Which hadn't really come as a surprise to Eraas, given their previous bedroom activities, but hearing Bull say it loud provoked some cheeky thoughts he had no interest in sharing. After the two had retired for the night with Iron Bull snoring his head off beside him, Eraas concocted a plan of sorts.

* * *

 "What's got your trot in a knot?" The sound of Sera's obnoxiously cheerful voice could easily be heard as she plopped down into the seat beside Iron Bull. He turned to darkly stare at her with his eye, stopping the grinding of his teeth for the moment so he could speak. "The Inquisitor," the Qunari muttered in reply, crossing his thick arms over his chest as he returned his gaze to the man in question. Sera followed his line of sight with her own eyes and practically squealed with glee at what she saw. 

 Eraas typically wore the regular gold overshirt and loose pants whenever he ventured out of his quarters, but tonight he had donned a pair of tight leather pants that kind of looked really uncomfortable to walk around in, along with a deliciously dark navy blue tunic that brought out the purplish blue hue of his eyes. However, Sera couldn't help but take notice that the Inquisitor was deliberately bending over whenever he could, the leather pants clinging to his ass as snugly as was possible, or he was positioning himself so that he could clearly make his ass noticeable. 

Dorian of course had his own eyes glued to Eraas' behind, and it didn't take very long for Sera to realise what Iron Bull's problem was. "How long has he been tormenting you?" She giggled, a smirk on her face as the mercenary again turned to glare at her. " _All_ night," his eye narrowed, and the elf shook her head resignedly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "So? Why haven't you punished him then?" Sera got up before Bull could respond, prancing her way over to the bartender for another mug of ale. Iron Bull mulled over what she had said, glancing back at the Inquisitor as his mind wandered. He wasn't too sure why he hadn't just dragged Eraas away and fucked him the moment he'd walked into the tavern looking like that.

Sera had a pretty damn good point, and Bull realised if he didn't do something now, she'd spread around that he had "lost his touch". He rose from his chair, inwardly pleased to see that Eraas' attention was immediately on him, and within seconds he'd crowded the smaller Qunari up against the wall before he could escape. Despite the tavern having a fair number of people present, Iron Bull didn't care, and he yanked Eraas forward with one hand while the other went to grope his ass. "What game are you playin' at, boy? If you wanted me to take you, all you had to do was say so," he growled, squeezing the firm cheek roughly. 

Eraas gasped, but that didn't prevent a smirk (a smirk, of all things!) appearing on his face, and he met Bull's gaze evenly. "You said I had a fantastic ass, thought I'd show it off a bit," he spoke casually and as he went to say more, Bull easily threw him over his shoulder and began the seemingly long trek upstairs. Thus cutting the Inquisitor off. 

"Wreck him, Bull!" Sera shouted after the retreating pair. 


End file.
